


A Demon's Tale

by RaychDZeros



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M, Maplestory Secret Santa, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: When Demon attacked Black Mage, he hadn't expected to live. In fact, he had been ready for death. But it seems death wasn't ready for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maplestory Secret Santa!

_Despair, you come to me, with your poison and your misery,_  
_Oh oh death you come to sting with your poison and your misery,_  
_Death death death death death,_  
_Death surrounds me, singing to me softly,_  
_Let the shadow spreads his wings around me,_  
_In the night, close your eyes, or it means to come in,_  
_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_  
_This is how it feels when your dignity is stolen,_  
_In the night, close your eyes_  
_I'll be here to call back_  
_I can feel the shadow creeping in my mind,_  
_Don't close your eyes_

 

  * _[_‘Not Gonna Die + Intro’ by Skillet_](https://youtu.be/yeVs0egR_pQ)_



   
  


He hadn’t expected to survive.

 

When the Demon had confronted the Black Mage, he had been prepared to die in his bid for vengeance against the very man that had caused the death of his Mother and little brother Damien.

 

_He had been ready for death, but it seemed death wasn’t ready for him._

 

Pain and agony were his first rational thoughts as he found himself surfacing from a comforting darkness into a world of fire and torturous pain.

 

_Hurts…_

 

_Burning_

 

_Thirsty…_

 

Then something cool was spread over his aching body.

 

A gentle murmur he could barely hear.

 

Before he could open his eyes, he found himself tumbling back into the cool darkness in his mind.

* * *

 

When he awoke once more, his eyes cracked open an inch to take in his surroundings. Hazy eyes noted that he was facing a blank ceiling, his neck stiff and barely able to turn. He tried his best to look around but could barely see dark stone walls that made up his room. The surface beneath was soft, barely causing pain to his already battered body. He could barely feel his wings, though.

 

_The last thing he remembered was ripping pain along his wings as he poured his all into countering the Black Mage’s strike, then darkness...._

 

He tried to rise, elbows resting against what he assumed to be a bed as he pushed himself up with aching muscles. It didn’t seem like his body would cooperate though, as when he took in a deep breath, he gave way to a painful cough, his chest throbbing at each hack he made. Demon collapsed back in his bed, biting his lip back at the pain that ensued from the sudden fall.

 

He heard the click of a door, his eyes immediately going to the source of the noise.

 

A stranger dressed in the dark robes of the Corrupted Time Monks stepped through with a tray in their hands. They didn't say a word at the sight of the awake Demon, instead setting the tray down on a table next to Demon’s bed, revealing a pitcher filled with water, a few glasses and a bowl of steaming broth.

 

Demon could feel his stomach rumbling at the sight of the meal, but he felt too weak to serve himself. His arms didn't feel strong enough, not when he could still see bandages all over him, covering the deep aches he felt in his bones.

 

Then the masked monk left the room, leaving Demon alone again.

 

He eyed the food uncertainly, contemplating on how he was going to eat it without over exerting himself. His answer soon came in the form of a surprising guest.

 

The Black Mage himself came in, for once not in the giant form that Demon usually saw him as. Instead, he was in his human form, his long black hair kept under his golden hemmed hood and red eyes glinting at the sight of the surprised Demon.

 

“I see you’re awake, Demon.”

 

Demon nodded mutely, feeling wary of the mage’s appearance.

 

The Black Mage gave a small smile, pulling a chair out to sit by Demon’s bedside. Still not speaking, Demon shifted away from the Black Mage, unsure of the other’s intentions in sitting next to him. His belly rumbled then, making Demon give way to a faint blush.

 

_He was hungry…_

 

The Black Mage must have heard his stomach growling but didn’t say a word. Instead, the mage turned to the table, lifting the bowl of broth and stirring it with a spoon. Then he lifted a spoonful of broth to the lips of a surprised Demon. Ruby red eyes connected with rusty red, the mage rolling his eyes at the surprise he saw.

 

“Eat. You’ll never recover if you don’t have sufficient nutrition and all the effort I spent to save you will be wasted.”

 

Demon continued staring.

 

Then, in a subdued voice, he finally spoke, “Why… would you save me? Did I not attack you in the first place?”

 

The Black Mage hummed at that. “Well, I do admit I’m still rather furious that you actually attacked me and actually broke my shield. Still, it’s a rather impressive effort done by you, plus your strength and power intrigue me. It’s not everyday that one of my most trusted Commanders would actually raise their weapon against me and live. Now, do eat up before I have to force feed you.”

 

Demon blinked at that explanation, gaping slightly.

 

The mage took advantage of his distraction to shove in the spoonful, making Demon cough in his surprise- gulping down the spoonful when confronted with a stern look. The Black Mage then took the spoon out of Demon’s mouth, scooping up yet another spoonful before bringing it to Demon.

 

Demon sputtered, backing away the best he could. “Wait! I can feed myself!” He ignored the pain in his bandaged arms, reaching out for the bowl in the Black Mage’s hands.

 

The Black Mage raised a brow at Demon’s protests but handed the bowl over without a word.

 

Trying to ignore the expectant gaze on him, Demon slowly raised a spoonful out of the bowl, ignoring yet again the throbbing pain as he lifted it to his mouth. He didn’t care that half the spoon’s contents dripped back into the bowl, choosing instead to gulp down the remaining contents.

 

This slow process continued till the whole bowl was empty, the Black Mage never ceasing to watch Demon as he tried to feed himself despite the agony he felt. Feeling exhausted from the slow feeding process and the exertion, Demon let the spoon drop back into the bowl, sinking back into bed as his eyes slowly closed. Still, he tried to keep his eyes open, still wary of the Black Mage after the uncharacteristic kindness.

 

The mage merely took away the bowl away from before looking at the wary yet exhausted Demon with a thoughtful glance. He placed a hand on Demon’s forehead, leaning close.

 

“Sleep,” was all he uttered, the firm tone making it seem like a command.

 

Demon found himself following the order, eyes slipping shut as he sighed and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 For some reason unknown to Demon, the Black Mage continued to visit him as he slowly recovered. The mage even asked Demon to simply call him Black instead of by his full title and always engaged him in small debates which confused Demon further.

 

Still, one thing that remained constant was Black’s absolute refusal to speak of matters beyond the room that Demon was in.

 

Whenever Demon tried to raise a question about possibly leaving the windowless room he was in, Black would distract Demon with a change of topic, or else insist that Demon’s health was still too fragile to risk a trip beyond his small room. Even if Demon tried to plead for freedom so as to flex his healing wings, Black utterly refused. Thus, Demon made a plan.

 

He had noticed that the only time there was an exit out of the otherwise silent room was when the monk came in to serve his meals. Then, it would take a few more minutes before Black himself would enter to talk to Demon. It was just a few minutes of difference, but if Demon timed it right, he could possibly escape and get some much needed freedom.

 

So, waiting impatiently, he bided his time as he waited for his meal to arrive.

 

He didn’t have to wait long, not when the monk came in right on time. The moment the door opened, he was rushing out, sliding out of the room with excitement in his veins, already tasting freedom-!

 

**THUD**

 

“Oof!” Demon fell back painfully, one hand immediately going to his aching posterior and rubbing it. Looking up, he was prepared to apologize. Instead, his eyes widened upon meeting an emotionless gaze. He scrambled back to escape but found himself hauled up by his arms with dark chains that materialized out of nowhere. Panicked, he opened his mouth to apologize, but the mage ignored him, a pale hand slapping him on the cheek and forcing him silent.

 

“Do be silent. I have been merciful to you so far on account that you’re still recovering, but this escape attempt proves to me that my mercy has been wasted on someone like you. Running away so quickly despite me providing you the resources to recover? You’re a fool,” the mage stated emotionlessly

 

Glaring, Demon narrowed his eyes and shook his head roughly, ignoring the pain from the slap as he clenched his fists.

 

 _“How dare you,_ **_”_ ** Demon spat in his fury, feeling the demonic fury in him coiling in him, restless and aching to get out despite the lack of a weapon. “How dare you call me a fool! You killed my family! The only reason I swore allegiance to you was that you promised you’ll leave my family out of this war and let them stay without harm in the southern part of Leafre! _But you broke that promise when you ordered Arkarium to burn down the whole of Leafre. And thanks to that, Damien and my mother_ **_are dead._ ** _”_

 

The Black Mage blinked at this. “Whole of Leafre?” He questioned. “While I may have given Arkarium the order to destroy the town of Leafre, nowhere in my orders did I state **the whole of Leafre.”**

 

It was Demon’s turn to be confused. “Wait - you mean you kept your promise? You didn’t order for my family to die? Then why - why did Arkarium say - ?”

 

The mage shrugged. “I do not understand the conflicting reasons either. I will need to talk to Arkarium again to see why he disobeyed me so.” He released Demon, letting the redhead drop down painfully to the floor. “For now, do stay in your room and have your meals like an obedient patient. If the healers say that you’re fully healed, I’ll allow you to roam the halls of this temple within reason. Just do note, should you try to escape again, I will not hesitate to strike you down fully and let you die,” With that remark made, he strode away from the now confused Demon, soon disappearing from Demon’s view with a flash of blue light.

 

“... So, Arkarium lied to me?” Demon murmured. Clambering to his feet slowly, he stood and faced the empty corridors.

 

_It was so tempting. The urge to just open his wings and fly away to freedom was so strong within him that he could almost feel the wind on his face, brushing away his long locks and letting his wings take him away._

 

But he didn’t.

 

He had to know the truth and find out who was responsible for the death of his beloved family.

 

* * *

  

Weeks after his escape attempt, Demon was reminded of Black’s promise to let him be free. He himself had kept to his room, not commenting on the constant feeling of being watched. Once a monk declared him fully healed, Black was back in his room to hand him a package, Demon opening it to find a familiar set of clothing.

 

It was his old attire which consisted of a white formal dress shirt, a pair of long dark pants, a pair of boots and a gold hemmed purple coat. Putting them on, he slowly followed Black out of the room he privately considered his prison.

 

Once out, Black turned to him.

 

“As much as I'd like to accompany you everywhere and watch your actions, I have some pressing business to attend to. Thus, we shall part here for now. I’ve placed a magic tracker on you, so it’ll alert me to any attempts made to escape. So do remember, keep within the confines of this temple.” Then he raised Demon’s hand, brushing his lips over Demon’s fingers. Confused, the demon stared wide-eyed as the mage let Demon’s hand go, letting it drop to his side before striding away with an amused smirk.

 

_What was that mage doing flirting with Demon so?_

 

Demon shook his head, slapping his face lightly.

 

_The Black Mage’s intentions weren’t important._

 

_Right now his goal was to find Arkarium and find out the truth._

 

* * *

 

One of the perks of being a commander of the Black Mage was that they were all offered lodgings wherever Black set up base. When they had taken over the Temple of Time, Black had offered the commanders rooms in the temples. Mostly everyone had accepted. Demon and Von Leon hadn't taken up the offer, Demon choosing to stay with his family in Leafre and Von Leon staying in El Nath to remain with his castle.

 

He knew Arkarium had chosen a room though, deciding to stay close to the Black Mage. Still, Demon only had a vague idea of where the room, so he was resigning himself to wandering the halls like a fool till he spotted a familiar set of robes.

 

Demon rushed forward.

 

_“ARKARIUM!”_

 

The monk turned around, eyes wide in surprise and shock at the sight of Demon.

 

“ **You’re here?!”** The monk uttered in his disbelief. Then the time monk scoffed. “I should have known that trash like you would eventually find their way back. No matter, what do you want, seek the Great One for more power? Ask for your old position back even though you lost so pathetically against him?”

 

Demon shook his head, choosing instead to face Arkarium with a tense glare. He may be weaponless, but he still had his strength and speed to help him out. “Arkarium, tell me the truth, what did the Black Mage tell you on the day of invasion? What were his exact orders? TELL ME!”

 

The monk blinked at this before laughing. “Still hung up about that?” The monk taunted. “Well, I’ll tell you again. The Great One ordered for me to destroy the whole of Leafre so I carried out my orders like the loyal Commander I was.”

 

Demon growled.

 

“Stop lying! Black told me that he only ordered for you to destroy the **_town of Leafre._ ** Nowhere in his orders did he say the whole of Leafre! Now tell me the truth!”

 

“You _dare_ address the Great One so freely? And what do you mean he’s spoken to you?” Arkarium demanded.

 

_Shit. He hadn’t meant to let Arkarium know about Black’s treatment of him._

 

“Look, I’m only here to know the truth! What did the Black Mage tell you to do that day?!” Demon questioned fervently, a hand grabbing Arkarium by the front of his robes to pull him close.

 

The monk hissed, eyes narrowing as he used his staff to smack away Demon’s hand. “Do not touch me with your filthy hands Demon! I might as well end you right now since no one’s watching.”

 

Tensing at the threat, Demon raised his head and fists in a defensive posture, baring his teeth in defiance even though his neck was bared.

 

_He may be weaponless, but he still had his fists to defend himself!_

 

Arkarium raised his staff, clearly ready to cast a spell. Then he took a good look at the tense Demon, his eyes falling on Demon’s open neck.

 

Strangely enough, he lowered his staff without a word. Then he muttered something Demon could barely hear before hissing angrily.

 

“Never mind,” Arkarium declared suddenly, lowering his staff. Demon didn't change his stance. “I've got something better anyways. If I recall correctly, you have a younger brother who goes by the name… Damien, _right_?”

 

Demon felt his mind stop, unable to move as he stood rooted in position.

 

Taking advantage of Demon’s shock, the monk continued. “What if I tell you, Damien never died that day? Yes, I was responsible for the destruction of your home and the whole of Leafre, but your younger brother Damien still lives! But, he's under my control and rather ashamed to meeting you if I recall. The last I checked, he blamed himself for the death of your mother due to the manifestation of his demonic powers. He believes that his powers caused the loss of your home and the death of your mother when in fact, _I_ was the one who **killed your mother.** Now, if you want to see him again, you shall cooperate by not informing the Great One of my disobedience and I will not have your brother killed! Wouldn't that be a nice deal?”

 

Demon snarled. “How do I know that you speak the truth? How am I supposed to know that you truly have Damien?!”

 

The elderly monk smirked, a cloudy orb appearing in his free hand. A tap from the staff cleared the clouds to reveal a familiar red head looking pale and thin. His only visible eye was full of exhaustion, face marked with bruises and grime as he walked around in raggedy clothes. He occasionally flinched at something Demon couldn't hear, but his single eye was also hardened with anger after each flinch.

 

 _“Damien…”_ Demon breathed, a shaking hand reaching out to the orb. Arkarium tapped it again though, and the vision disappeared, leaving behind an empty orb.

 

“So, is that enough evidence for you?” Arkarium asked.

 

Demon nodded mutely.

 

With a smug grin, the monk spoke again. “Your brother is currently in Masteria, defenseless and alone. Your old army has also been banished to Masteria as their punishment for aiding the Great One. The last I checked, there is plenty of resentment from the demons who once aided you. Most of them might even feel the urge to express their anger in violent ways! What do you think will happen if someone _accidentally_ mentions that your brother is among them?”

 

Demon paled.

 

He had always known about the rather unruly elements of his army that had followed him only because they hungered for battle and blood. But he had managed to control them well with some smart redirection. And now that he wasn't their commander?

 

_He feared the damage they'll bring about should they realise Damien was related to him._

 

“Fine. Fine I'll not say a word more to the Black Mage,” Demon replied bitterly, fists clenching in his frustration. “Just leave my brother alone and don't say a word about him being my family!”

 

Arkarium smirked. “That's more like it. So here's what you'll do; you shall tell the Great One that I never disobeyed his orders to destroy only the town of Leafre. In return, I shall leave your brother alone and not mention his relation to you.”

 

Demon nodded wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak and howl his rage at the threat to Damien’s life.

 

_For Damien, I'll do anything._

 

Satisfied at Demon’s cooperation, the monk turned away and left the defeated demon behind.

 

* * *

 

Demon found himself at the library next. He had to find out ways to get Damien out of Masteria before Arkarium could try to break his promise, but so far none of the tomes he had glanced through offered solid advice. Growling in frustration, Demon slammed yet another tome shut forcefully.

 

“Black would not be happy to have a library filled with damaged books. Which it will be, the more you slam those books around, lovely.”

 

That flippant voice caught him by surprise, Demon immediately tensing as he whirled around.

 

His wide eyes met a striking golden gaze that was full of careless humor, dark hair tied back in a curly ponytail as the owner of the voice himself sat on a table near to Demon’s. His clothes consisted of a black suit lined with gold hem and golden buttons, gold epaulettes on his shoulders with slim black pants. A black cape rested on his shoulders, but was soon set aside carelessly as brown thigh high boots came up to the table the man himself was seated on. The man raised a brow at Demon’s continued staring.

 

“What? Is there a blemish on my skin?” The man asked.

 

“Who are you?” Demon found himself asking.

 

The man rolled his eyes, bringing together his gloved hands. “I'm Raven, master thief and spymaster for the Black Mage.”

 

_Spymaster??_

 

“Don’t worry, lovely. My existence isn’t that big of a secret. It is only Blackie that wanted me as his dirty little secret, after all. All for himself, you see. So, to actually get some freedom around here instead of being chained to him somewhere hidden, I am his eyes and ears outside this old temple,” the man, Raven, replied, seemingly guessing from Demon’s confusion alone. “Now tell me; what made you so unhappy, hm?”

 

Demon bit his lip.

 

He could tell this stranger about Arkarium’s misdeeds and if what the other had claimed was true, Demon would be let off the unfair deal.

 

_But Damien…_

 

And that was the crux of the problem. Damien would still be in danger in Masteria and Arkarium may let slip about Damien being his brother, thus risking Damien getting killed by angry mobs.

 

No, he had to keep silent. Damien’s life was something he would never gamble.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Master Raven,” he replied politely. Then he frowned. “Wait, why do you address the Black Mage with such familiarity?”

 

Raven smiled at this.

 

“I've been with Black since the beginning. First by his side and all ever since he decided to become the Black Mage. Thus I'm allowed some freedom when talking about or to him, but he can be a stickler for rules if it's not just the two of us in the same room.”

 

“I… See…” He was still confused, but he didn't say a word, returning his troubled gaze to the books before him.

 

How was he going to help Damien if he had no weapon or resources beyond his own Demon Fury?

 

With a tired sigh, Demon set aside the books, pushing his seat back to get up and pace a little.

 

Raven’s golden eyes never left him though, tracking him with each step he took.

 

“Could you stop staring at me?” Demon finally asked, feeling uncomfortable at the heavy gaze.

 

“Tell me what's stressing you out so badly and I'll stop staring.”

 

Demon frowned as he considered yet again telling this absolute stranger everything. On one hand, should the stranger be telling the truth, Demon would be spared further worries over Damien.

 

But… What if this Raven was lying? What if he didn’t have the authority to help Demon solve his problem?

 

_Could he even tell Raven the thoughts that burdened him?_

 

But Damien’s life was at stake…

 

“Since you won't talk, allow me to make a few guesses then?”

 

Demon didn't bother responding, his mind still mulling over Damien. Still, he kept an ear out for whatever the other man had to say.

 

“First of all, it's something close to you? From what I remember, your only family consists of your brother and mother, your father unknown but most possibly dead,” Raven guessed.

 

Demon nodded jerkily, choosing to sit with a tired sigh.

 

“Hmmm… Close to you… Black recently told me your mother and brother are dead, seemingly due to the order he made to destroy Leafre. One problem with that though, Black intended only for the town of Leafre to be burnt down. It was a warning of sorts to those Heroes that he'll not hold back should they oppose him more. But, I suppose you're more worried about your brother instead?”

 

Demon shot up from his seat upon hearing that remark, wide eyes locked upon the thief.

 

Raven smirked. “Looks like I got that right. Then again, I _have_ been keeping an eye on you through some very discreet stalking ever since Black caught you trying to run away, so it isn’t exactly news to me. Also, I know about Arkarium’s blackmail, so you don't need to get too stressed over it. I just need to report to Black about this matter and he'll get things resolved with just a few strict words. Probably a punishment as well since he can get rather vindictive around those whom he cares deeply for, especially those whom he considers **his.** ”

 

Demon could only stare at Raven, his head reeling with the statement that had been delivered in such an off-handed way. _The Black mage could resolve things._ Then he took in the latter statement, staring blankly at Raven.

 

“Considers… His?” He echoed, disbelief clear in his tone.

 

_What did Raven even mean by that…_

 

Raven stared back at the confused demon before whistling lowly.

 

“Wow, I knew that warriors don’t have intelligence, but I didn’t realize that you’ll actually be this dumb. Why else do you think Black saved you in the first place instead of letting you be sealed away as your demonic power tried to recover from your near death?”

 

Demon blinked. “He said that it was because my strength was impressive and also it was not everyday one of his most trusted Commanders actually dared to attack him,” Demon replied slowly.

 

“Demon, trust me on this when I tell you, but if it was me who went against the Black Mage like you did? I’ll be lucky to even get the chance to live or see the outside world again. Count yourself lucky that you’re even alive, or even allowed to roam about as freely as you can do now. I’m actually surprised that Black cared enough to let you walk about so, but since he’s marked you and has me stalking you while he’s busy, he must actually love you.”

 

There was a long silence from Demon as he took in the news with wide eyes. “I think… I think I understand?” Demon replied faintly. So much information in so little time? He had to think over it before he could make a coherent reply.

 

With a sigh, Raven got off the table. “Anyways, I’ll talk to the Black Mage when I see him later and inform him about Arkarium’s blackmail. Don’t worry too much alright?”

 

Demon panicked. “Wait, even if you tell the Black Mage about this, wouldn't Damien be still at risk? After all, Arkarium might actually let it slip about Damien being my little brother to those demons in Masteria regardless of our deal and cause him harm! No, don’t tell the Black Mage. I’ll settle things on my own.”

 

Raven gazed at Demon with an inscrutable look, not saying a word. Then he nodded slowly, shrugging his cape on once more. “Very well. I will let you settle it on your own terms, and not pass on the threat, to Black. But do realize that if **he** finds out, the punishment for Arkarium will be more severe. Perhaps even you, if he's angry enough…”

 

Demon sighed.

 

The thought of bearing the brunt of Black’s anger made him tremble a little, but in the end...

 

“I understand that, but for now, let me have the chance to resolve things by myself instead of resorting to the Black Mage. I know that he looks upon me favorably, but I feel uncomfortable with the thought of relying on him. So don’t say a word.”

 

Raven just nodded again, before turning to leave the library. With a languid wave of his hand, he disappeared in a shower of cards, leaving Demon to stare in surprise before he shook his head to return to his task at hand.

 

_There should be a tome somewhere that had a possible solution to his problem…_

 

* * *

 

“Demon? Are you truly asleep? Do wake up.”

 

_That voice…_

 

“Demon, this is an order. **Wake up.”**

 

Startled, Demon jerked awake, blinking rapidly at his surroundings. It seemed he was still in the library, but the voice that had woken him…

 

“Good, you’re awake.” Oh, it was Black.

 

The mage himself raised a brow at the lost look on Demon’s face. “You fell asleep in the library,” Black stated flatly.

 

Demon blushed faintly in embarrassment.

 

_Oh… He hadn’t realized it was so late._

 

“I think it’ll be best you get back to your room and to a proper bed so that you can sleep instead of drooling all over the books.” With that, the mage held out a hand to the barely awake Demon in an expectant manner, a disapproving look on his features.

 

“Ah… But the books…” Demon mumbled, glancing around at the messy library guiltily. The mage merely rolled his eyes and made a gesture which caused the books he had taken out to slowly float up, moving back to their respective shelves. Demon stared wide eyed before smiling gratefully at Black.

 

“Thank you very much for that, Black,” Demon said, grabbing onto the proffered hand with a relieved smile as he stood.

 

The mage merely shrugged.

 

“It was no trouble, merely some simple magic.”

 

“Even so, it was nice of you to help me return the books to their proper places. Otherwise, I’ll have felt even more guilty for leaving such a mess behind.”

 

This brought a brief smile to Black. Without releasing Demon’s hand, he tucked it into his elbow, making Demon walk alongside him with a slight blush.

 

Without meaning to, Raven’s words came to mind again.

 

_He gets really vindictive when others mess around with those that he considers his._

 

_If it was me who attacked the Black Mage like that, I would have been lucky to even be alive._

 

_He must really love you so._

 

“Demon? Why did you stop?”

 

_Huh?_

 

Black’s voice snapped him out of his musings, making him realize that he had stopped midway through his walk with the mage. The mage himself was standing beside a large window which showed it was night time already. Brilliant moonlight shone down on Black, revealing to Demon an expectant gaze in those crimson orbs. Demon’s breath stiffened some as he drunk in the scene; the way the moonlight gazed upon Black’s hair like a slow moving river, his golden accessories glinting with a faint glow as the light bounced off them in a certain way. His pose still demanded respect but... with a certain charisma that emanated a feeling that made his heart skip.

 

A single brow was raised once more at Demon’s staring, and Demon found himself striding forward, grabbing Black’s hand again.

 

“I never really did thank you for sparing my life back then, did I? You’ve done so much for me without question, letting me live despite my betrayal and escape attempt. So, thank you very much, Black. Thank you for saving my life and giving me a chance despite everything. I would very much like to repay you someday for sparing my life,” Demon confessed, tilting his head back to smile brightly at the mage.

 

Black slowly smiled back too, his eyes softening slightly. “I have no need for thanks. All that I ask is you stay by my side and be loyal to me once more as my Commander. Grant me your love as well for you are someone whom I’ll never let go.”

 

Demon stared at this, his heart hammering at the thought of loving Black.

 

_Could he do it? Could he remain with the very same man whom he once hated deeply for causing the death of his family?_

 

‘But Black wasn’t responsible. That was Arkarium’s fault,’ he reminded himself.

 

_Fuck. Arkarium. He couldn’t believe that in the gentle moment, he had forgotten about Arkarium’s threat towards Damien._

 

“Black… I - I need some time to think over this. You have to understand that I’ve never loved someone in the romantic context, so you can’t expect me to make an instant decision,” he finally uttered. Black’s eyes seemed to dim slightly.

 

“Very well,” the mage replied coolly. “I shall await your reply, Demon. But do not take too long, for I am a very impatient man.” With that, the mage escorted Demon to his room without another word, leaving behind a troubled heart in his wake.

 

Demon didn’t really get much sleep that night, not when his mind and heart was still in conflict over the thought of loving the same man who had brought about so much destruction and suffering in the world.

 

* * *

 

Black himself didn’t get much sleep either, not when he found Raven awaiting him in his chambers with an uncharacteristic look of grim on his features.

 

“Report,” Black ordered, seating himself in an ornate armchair.

 

Bowing his head, Raven spoke.

 

“Arkarium is plotting something behind your back, and it involves your Demon.”

 

“Tell me more.”

 

“Very well then. I followed Demon immediately after you left, just as ordered. At first I assumed that he was just exploring the place, but it turned out that he was looking for Arkarium. He then confronted the time monk about your orders regarding the day you wanted the various towns destroyed, but Arkarium denied any wrongdoing and claimed he had been following your orders. He nearly assaulted Demon as well, but once he saw your mark on the Demon, he didn’t lay a hand. Instead, he resorted to blackmailing Demon into keeping silent about his misdeed.”

 

The mage tensed up, hands gripping the armrests tightly. “What was the deal?” The mage growled, dark magic gathering as Black’s anger grew.

 

Raven didn’t react outwardly as he continued. “Arkarium demanded that Demon keeps silent about his disobedience in return for Damien’s life.”

 

Black blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the news. “The younger one still lives?”

 

“Yes sir. According to what I overheard, Demon’s mother was killed by Arkarium himself. Then Damien’s latent demonic powers manifested, causing him to lash out at Arkarium and eventually burn down Demon’s home.”  


“Where is Damien then?”

 

“Arkarium claims that Damien is currently in Masteria, apparently stuck there with the remnants of the demon army that once followed you. That old monk also threatened to let slip to the more unruly demons about Damien’s relation to Demon, which might incite a witch-hunt for Damien’s life since there are some demons who are still bitter at losing the war when Demon fell,” Raven reported.

 

“Let me guess; Demon accepted the deal out of his bid to protect Damien,” Black stated flatly.

 

Raven nodded wordlessly.

 

There was no sign of Black’s slowly building anger on his face, but a mirror that was perched on Black’s bedside table for scrying purposes cracked in half loudly, breaking the silence. Black turned to look at the mirror, seeing for himself scattered reflections of his glowing eyes. Shutting his eyes, the mage pinched the bridge of his nose before exhaling again.

 

“Raven.”

 

“Yes, my lord?”

  
  
“Continue keeping an eye on Demon for now. Should Arkarium threaten Demon again, inform me immediately. Also, start some investigation into Arkarium. There should be evidence somewhere of his misdeeds that I can make use of,” Black ordered.

 

Raven bowed deeply once more. “As you command, my lord.” With that, the thief took a step back, disappearing in a flurry of cards as he teleported away.

 

Alone once more, the Black Mage stared into the darkness as he steepled his fingers.

 

 _No one,_ **_absolutely no one,_ ** _was allowed to threaten his dear demon and be allowed to get away with it._

 

* * *

 

Demon found himself alone for the next few weeks as he mused over his sudden attraction to Black and Black’s desire to have him as well. True to his words, Black didn’t press for Demon to give a reply, instead choosing to send some interesting gifts.

 

There was a ruby pendant that seemed to match his eyes, a few plain gold rings and interestingly enough, more tomes that spoke passionately about the history of Masteria. Those tomes were devoured eagerly by Demon, reading up all he could as he had to know more - learn all he could to make sure that he could find a way to save Damien.

 

Still, all that reading gave him a small headache and Demon soon found himself taking a walk outside, walking alone in the silent temple to clear his mind. But clearing his mind soon brought back his dilemma.

 

_Could he return the feelings Black had for him?_

 

With a tired sigh, Demon shook his head, walking forward again.

 

_It was useless staying stuck on such thoughts._

 

Then the snake strike came out of nowhere, a wild-eyed cobra catching Demon by surprise and pinning him to the wall behind him.

 

“GAH-!” Demon choked, pinned back and unable to move as he found himself restrained. A livid Arkarium appeared, face twisted with hatred. visibly seething with anger as the magic the monk was summoning formed a dark aura around him.

 

 _“What did you tell the Great one?!”_ The monk snarled, his black staff jabbing into Demon’s neck, making Demon raise his neck further in an attempt to get away.

 

“Nothing! I didn’t say a word to Black at all!” Demon choked out. He tried to move his hands to defend himself but the black cobra didn’t move, instead, biting deeper into Demon’s arms.

 

“HA! I must have assumed wrongly the value of your brother’s life to you then!” Arkarium sneered. “Tell me the truth, _did you or did you not tell the Black Mage that I did not follow his orders completely?!”_

 

Demon spat in Arkarium’s face. “Leave my brother out of this!”

 

The monk merely scoffed, waving a hand to open a crackling portal. Two snake monks stepped out of the depths dark portal, holding between them a battered redhead that struggled between them, cursing loudly. Ignoring their struggling prisoner, they dragged him over the white marble floor and stopped just behind Arkarium. Then they pushed their prisoner down to their knees with a hard shove before they stood still and awaited Arkarium’s orders.

 

Demon’s breath caught.

 

“I would say it’s too late, considering how the Great One recently asked me some interesting questions regarding Leafre! Therefore, I brought you someone who’s very much interested in meeting you.” The mage turned then, pulling the prisoner’s head up by the hair to reveal a familiar grimy face.

 

The two brothers locked eyes for the first time in months, eyes widening at the state of each other. Their surroundings seemed to blur away, both brothers taking in sight of the other with greedy gazes, committing to memory the sight of each other. Now that Damien was in front of him, Demon could see the many bruises decorating his brother’s pale skin. His brother’s clothes were all ragged and torn at the hems, but the familiar red scarf remained the same, fastened tightly around the neck as always.

 

“Damien,” Demon uttered, his voice filled with longing and relief.

 

 _Longing - oh how he just_ **_wanted_ ** _to hold his brother in his arms again and reassure the other that things would be alright._

 

_Relief - His brother was here, no longer in Masteria due to Demon’s failures._

 

“Big… brother?” Damien breathed, his voice full of disbelief. Then the disbelief turned into anger. “ARKARIUM! YOU SWORE YOU’LL LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!” Damien howled, struggling hard against the netherworld monks that held him tightly.

 

“Now, answer my question, what did you say to the Great One to make him question me so?” Arkarium hissed.

 

Demon snarled. “I’m telling the truth! I’ve not said a word!”

 

“Then it seems that my efforts spent in bringing your brother to you were for nothing. And you two have heard too much as well, so it’ll be best to get rid of you before the Black Mage comes after me.” With that menacing statement made, Arkarium returned to Demon once more, raising his staff to dig the sharp end menacingly into Demon’s neck. Demon winced, feeling a slight trickle of warmth run down his neck

 

He was prepared to endure whatever pain Arkarium had for him.

 

_But he was not prepared to see Arkarium turn the weapon to Damien._

 

“First, I shall get rid of your brother,” Arkarium announced smugly. With a gesture from Arkarium, the netherworld monks left the younger demon alone. Another gesture had Damien bound back down before he could get free though, restraining his movements. Then a spell gathered once more, this time aimed towards the helpless Damien.

 

_No._

 

_NOnonono!_

 

Demon didn’t need to think, not when his thoughts just screamed denial at Damien getting hurt.

 

He went berserk.

 

_Arms straining, pulling free._

 

_Red taking over his sight._

 

_Raging anger-_

 

**HOW DARE HE**

 

**_HOW DARE ARKARIUM HARM DAMIEN_ **

 

Then he leaped forward, tearing free of the restraints.

 

He ignored the burning pain as Arkarium’s snakes bit into him. Not even the pain that rushed through his veins, nor the blurriness of his sight could deter him. For there was no time to stop Arkarium’s spell, not when it had already been launched. Instead, he went for Damien, covering the younger.

 

_“NO! BIG BROTHER!”_

 

He barely heard Damien’s scream, not when his entire focus was on keeping Damien safe, even if it’s by acting as a living shield.

 

_He would not let Damien get hurt._

 

Then there was nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


In the end, his last thoughts were surprisingly not of Damien, but of the answer to Black’s question.

 

_He remembered ruby red eyes gazing at him, looking at him with reserved affection._

 

**_I think_ **

 

**_If he asked me again_ **

 

**_‘Grant me your love’_ **

 

**_I think_ **

 

**_I would have said yes._ **

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“Magic shell.”_ **

 

The words caught Demon by surprise, making him look up in shock as a shield surrounded Damien and him, protecting them from the magical salvo just in time.

 

Then he saw Black.

 

The mage himself had strode forward, only his ruby red eyes visible through his hood. His dark robes glided across the floor, shadows trailing his every step. A single pale hand was held out, a magical glow emanating from it as Black held the spell.

 

 _“Black,”_ Demon breathed, his voice full of exhaustion and relief.

 

The mage ignored the huddled demons, his focus fixated upon something behind Demon.

 

Demon wanted to turn, to look at the surely doomed Arkarium, but his body reminded him of his injuries, making him wince in pain.

 

“Big brother? Brother are you alright?!”

 

_Oh, Damien._

 

With a weary smile, Demon eased his tight grip on his younger brother.

 

“I'll be fine, Damien,” he reassured the other.

 

Damien looked unconvinced.

 

Then Raven appeared, looking worriedly at Demon as he knelt before the two demons. “You look awful.”

 

The blunt opinion from Raven made Demon blink. He must look a right mess if the thief had said it like that.

 

Then he heard Black speak. Curiosity made him turn his head despite his body’s protests.

 

The Black Mage had stopped in front of the clearly terrified monk, eyes widening at the sight of the hooded Black Mage.

 

“Sire - sire please, I can explain! These demons - they threatened me! I had to defend myself-!”

 

Black didn’t respond verbally, instead, raising another pale hand which served to silence the desperate Arkarium.

 

A clenched fist canceled the protection spell around the two brothers before the mage spoke with a drawl full of menacing authority. “Arkarium, I would have thought that my mark on Demon would have been sufficient to warn you that Demon was **mine.** But it seems that my expectations about your intelligence are false. Your first offence was disobeying my orders to **only** destroy the town of Leafre. That was one thing I could have eventually let you off with a stern warning. But to think you’ve stooped so low as to blackmail then attack Demon like that despite my mark clearly visible with my magic... I have no more use for you, Arkarium. Traitors aren’t welcome in my ranks. Now, as much as I'd like to deal with you now, I have pressing business to attend to. Raven!”

 

Raven stood at attention, face blanked.

 

“Sire.”

 

“Take Arkarium down to the hidden rooms. I’ll deal with him later.”

  
  
“Yes, Sir.” And with that, Raven crossed over to Arkarium, grabbing the pleading monk with a thinly veiled look of disgust. With little further ado, the spy teleported away, the traitor in tow.

 

Only when they were gone, did Black pushed back his hood. A sigh of barely hidden relief escaped his lips before he turned to Demon with worry in his eyes.

 

“Are you alright, Demon?”

 

Demon nodded wordlessly as he shakily got up.

 

“No, you're not! My brother's badly hurt!” Damien spoke up then, worry and anger clear in his words.

 

The mage’s eyes sharpened at this as he strode forward, already taking in for himself the sight of the battered Demon. Now that he was no longer in danger, Demon could feel exhaustion and pain tugging at him. He looked down at his arms, feeling distant surprise at the sight of lacerations and bites that were visible among all the blood that covered him.

 

Then he felt himself sway on the spot as the blood loss finally got to him.

 

“Big brother!” The alarmed shout came from Damien.

 

But the arms that caught him weren't Damien's. Instead, they were coiled with tension, his face resting against thick cloth and another arm curling around his back.

 

A gentle murmur that he could not catch.

 

Lips parting to ask again, only for his world to sway into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he woke again, the pain was gone. Eyes fluttered opened gently- taking a few blinks before his sight sharpened. The visage of a cloudy night sky hung above him, a few stars twinkling through the clouds. He felt well rested for once, the surface beneath him soft.

 

_Was he lying on a bed?_

 

He could hear soft breathing, feel a weight on the right side of his bed.

 

“You're awake.” Demon blinked, turning his head slowly to take in the sight of the Black Mage seated beside him.

 

“Black?”

 

The mage smiled.

 

Demon struggled to get up, ignoring his protesting muscles as he shifted himself into a comfortable seating position.

 

“What happened…?” He asked.

 

“Well, Raven had notified me about Arkarium’s disobedience so I had him keep an eye on you for your safety. Therefore, when Arkarium attacked you, Raven immediately went to get me. Thankfully, I came in time to stop that spell of his from hurting you further, but it seems your berserker rage made you hurt yourself when you went to protect your younger brother,” Black explained.

 

Demon’s eyes widened at the mention of Damien.

 

“Damien! Is he alright?” Demon asked frantically.

 

The mage nodded towards Demon’s other side, which made him turn to see his brother fast asleep on the other side of the bed.

 

It seemed someone had given Damien proper clothing, for the younger demon was no longer in rags. Instead he had on a proper dress shirt, his hair clean of any grime from what he could see. Damien’s hair was as unruly as ever, but it made Demon smile fondly.

 

“He insisted on staying by your side even when I told him that the monks and healers would care for you. So I had him changed into proper attire and get himself cleaned up before I would allow him in the same room as you.” Those words brought Demon’s attentions back to the Black Mage.

 

“Did you stay here as well?” Demon couldn't help but enquire.

 

The mage shook his head.

 

“Cleaning up Arkarium’s mess took up much of my time. I had Raven keep an eye on you instead in my absence.”

 

“Oh,” was all Demon could say in response to _that._

 

“There are words I must have with you to discuss your foolishness. Like not telling me in the first place about being blackmailed by Arkarium and just leaping straight for your brother like that. But I'll save that lecture for when you're fully healed,” Black continued, his stern gaze making Demon flush in shame. “For now, rest. Rest and get better so that we can talk more.” With that, the mage stood up to leave.

 

Demon wasn't ready to let Black go though, a hand reaching out to grab the robe.

 

“Wait,” Demon uttered hastily.

 

The mage paused, looking at Demon with a brow raised.

 

Demon flushed red at being the bearer of Black’s full attention, but didn't allow himself to hesitate before he spoke the words that weighed heavily on his mind.

 

“Thank you for saving me and my brother,” he started. “I know you did it because you consider me as someone valuable to you, but thanks all the same for helping me. And…” At this, Demon hesitated.

 

_Could he truly say the words and accept Black’s affections for him?_

 

“I think… Well… Black, I accept. I accept your feelings for me, and, well, I guess I'll stay with you. I'll be your Commander again. And probably your lover.”

 

The Black Mage smiled at that, taking Demon’s hand off his robes and holding it between his own pale hands. “I'm glad,” was all he said, but the smile that Demon received?

 

Well, it told him everything he needed to know.

  


_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos?


End file.
